


Flap Flap

by Asexuallaw



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel
Genre: Bare with me ok?, First fic with this pairing, Just um, M/M, Really sloppy, fuck yeah, god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/pseuds/Asexuallaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is the cape supposed to go 'flap flap?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flap Flap

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I AM TRASH AND I BLAME TUMBLR

“Is the cape supposed to go 'flap flap'?”

Doctor Stephen Strange briskly turned around, red cape flying behind him. He stared at the American man who had interrupted his important thinking and nodded.

“On its own accord I suppose it is. What is it to you?”

The man put his hands up defensively. “I'm just curious. Does it make that sound, though?”

Strange rolled his eyes. “I thought you were supposed to be showing me around, Mr. Rose. Not antagonizing me about my fashion sense.”

“It's actually Ross, not Rose.”

“Yes, that is what I said.”

Everett made an agitated noise and found his place back beside the sorcerer.

“Listen, Mr. Strange, I was told to give you the basic knowledge of this Berlin base. On top of everything else I have to somehow do. So please, at least try and cooperate with me!”

The ex neurosurgeon only stared at Everett, his already bright eyes seeming to glow.

“Your nostrils flare up when you're stressed and your left eye appears to twitch just a tad bit.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Do continue.”

Everett rolled his eyes and walked passed the strange doctor, waiting for him to follow.

“The last floor of this building is where we keep the prisoners. I'd advise you not to go down there. That's pretty much the last important thing I have to show you, so by now you should have a basic understanding of how this base works. We work on the clock to provide for this country and the good people living here, as well as the ones fighting for it. I shouldn't have to tell you twice how important that is.”

Stephen grinned, stepping just a little bit beyond the agents personal space. 

“My you are the clever one, aren't you?”

“It's my job to know everything I can about this place.”

“Once upon a time it was your job to escort foreign diplomats out of the country now look at you. Working for the man. Though I suppose you always have been...how would you feel about me doing something totally crazy? It involves you.”

He stared. Stark had mentioned that this man could be a bit pompous, but work for an organization as long as Everett K Ross and you learn to live with things. Losing pants in a New York strip club can really change a man.

“Something crazy... Crazy's ok, I can deal with crazy. The stuff I've been through. Um, this one time I went to New York with T'Challa and some of his friends and I got my pants mmpf-”

You never expect it to be romantic, random kisses. They're out of the blue and why would anyone find them a turn on? The first time Doctor Stephen Strange kissed American agent Everett Ross sparks definitely did not fly. In fact Everett was feeling a bit suffocated and breathed in huge gulps of air when Stephen released him.

“An explanation, please!”

“You gave me permission. You said I could do something crazy and I did. Don't worry,” he mused, coming up to brush his lips against the others flushed ear lobe. “Next time will definitely be sexier.”

Everett gulped and watched the doctor turn away, heading in the direction they had walked from. He slowly put a hand to his lips. He secretly hoped that Stephen would keep his word.


End file.
